It's All Started On The Buss
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS TO THE OWNERS : minthe and secretstayafterlove


**CHAPTER 1: The First Time I Met You.**

It is a normal day Choi Sunhee at first. Wake up , breakfast and then go to school by bus

" may I sit besides you?" a cute guy with a rough voice asked Sunhee

"yes" a simple answer from Sunhee

They didn't to each other at all on the way to school. In class Sunhee plays with her best friend Choi Minjung

*Ding Dong Daeng* the school bell rings. The teacher enters the class with a new student. Sunhee puts her bag pn the chair besides her as usually.

"class we have a new student. Please introduce yourself' says the teacher.

"hello, my name is Baro and I hope we can be friends" sayd the new is weird cause Sunhee seems to recognise that looked up and saw the new student face. She was shock to see that the new student is the cute guy with a rough voice who asked her if he can sit besides her.

"Baro, you can sit there" says the Sunhee realise that the teacher was pointing to the empty sit besides her. Sunhee take her bag and put it beside her desk .

"Hello my name is Choi Sunhee. nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends" says Sunhee shyly. Baro smiles at her and says "hi my name is Baro and nice to meet you too." When the teacher was teaching Sunhee took out a note book and starts doodling. Baro secretly look at what is she doodling and smiles. He took Sunhee's note book and starts doodling random stuff.

*Ding Dong Daeng* School is over. Sunhee took her note book back. She looks at what Baro doodled. It was just a bunch of bunnies , kitten and puppies but he drew it so cutely. When Sunhee was looking at her note book Baro seems to be shy knowing that Sunhee is smiling while looking at his drawing.

When Sunhee got back from school she notice that her brother's car is in front of the house. She ran inside to look for her brother. When she saw her brother, she ran as fast as she can and hugged her brother. She misses her brother cause her brother is rarely at home. Her brother is a member of a famous boy group called Super Junior.

When Sunhee was hugging her brother, Sunhee's mom asked her to stop hugging Siwon and go set up the table. Sunhee let go of her brother , put her bag in her room and set up the table for all have lunch together. after lunch Sunhee go to the room that she always go to. her favourite room besides her bedroom. In the music room Sunhee usually plays the piano when she is happy and plays the drum when she have some problems. She plays Ukiss - 0330 on the piano. after playing Ukiss -0330 , she plays IU You & I. after finish playing the piano, Sunhee goes to her room to do her homeworks. When she was taking out her homework , she saw the note book that Baro doodled on. Once again she opens that book and look at Baro's drawing. after a few mins looking at Baro's drawing , Sunhee starts doing her homework.

Sunhee finished her homework and went to the garden to have tea with her family. She plays with Siwon. after tea Siwon already needs to go back cause he have a schedule to go to. Sunhee sadly hug him goodbye. looking at his sad little sister , siwon says " I'll be back, don't be sad. you can meet me If you want too. just give me a call" .Hearing that from Siwon , Sunhee feels much better.

**CHAPTER 2: The Reason Behind Minjung's MIA**

after Siwon left , Sunhee go to her room to go and take her Ipod. She lay down and start playing Super Junior's song out loud. obviously she is sad that she only see her brother for a few hours. she start texting her best friend Minjung. She invited minjung to come to her house cause she don't really want to be alone since Siwon just left but Minjung won't answer her calls. Minjung only reply her text. it was weird that Minjung didn't answer her call for Sunhee. It is also weird that Minjung have been MIA these few Minjung isn't coming to here house. She just fell asleep with the loud music on.

Sunhee's mom wake her up when it is time for dinner. Her mom asked her to turn off the volume and go to the dining room to eat dinner. Sunhee get up , wash her face and then go and eat her dinner. after eating dinner she goes to shower and on fer laptop. she start searching news about her brother. It is normal that Sunhee search for news about her brother. after searching , she couldn't go to sleep so she called her best friend. this time Minjung answered her call. they both chated till late at night.

The next morning , Sunhee woke up early cause she knew that she need to cook her own breakfast. Her mom need to go to work early that eating breakfast Sunhee wait go outside to wait for the bus. On the bus just like yesterday Baro sat beside Sunhee but this time they talk to each other. they got a lot they reached school they go to the class together. When Sunhee look around the class, Minjung wasn't there. Sunhee keep texting Minjung but she didn't reply any of Sunhee's starts getting worried about her best friend. right before the bell rings Minjung came in to the class room. Sunhee keep asking her why didn't she reply Sunhee's text but Minjung just keep saying sorry ,giving excuses and lying.

the teacher enters the class and Sunhee take out her note book. Baro pull the note book and join Sunhee. then their hands accidentally touch. Baro face was so red because he so shy. Sunhee face's was also red.

*Ding Dong Daeng* the bell rings which means it recess. Minjung rushing out the class room with out saying anything to Sunhee. Baro invited Sunhee to go and eat together. While searching for place to sit, Sunhee saw Minjung with a guy. She walk toward Minjung and says hello. Minjung was shock to see Sunhee.

"So who is this?" says Sunhee angryly.

"this is my boyfriend , joon." says Minjung. "I'm sorry , I didn't tell you."

"it was okay if you didn't tell me but It wasn't okay if you lie to me!" says Sunhee. Sunhee looks like she is about to cry. It is hard for her to accept that her best friend has been keeping secrets and lying to her.

"Sunhee, I'm so sorry. I promise you no more secret after this. no more lying." says Minjung who is feeling so guilty.

"sorry minjung but I need to go now" /runs away to the park

after a few hours , Baro come searching for Sunhee. when he saw Sunhee on the bench he quickly run towards her.

"are you okay?" ask Baro with his worried voice

"yes, I'm okay. I just can't believe that my own best friend since we little lied to me" says Sunhee while trying to stop crying.

" It will be alright. try giving her a second chance.I know lee joon, he have been nice to me so don't worry I know that he will take good care of Minjung." sas Baro who is trying to make Sunhee feels good

"so do you know that they were dating?" says Sunhee after she stop crying.

"I know that lee joon was dating Minjung but I didn't know that Minjung was your best friend" says Baro with a smile. " come on! stop crying and lets get to class."

Sunhee follows Baro. In class she thanked Baro for making her feel better. Baro just smiles at her.

*Ding Dong Daeng* schools over. Sunhee and Minjung talk and made up. Since Minjung already planned a date with lee joon, Sunhee invited Baro to come over her house. Her mom won't be home until 6PM so she will be home alone till then, thats why she invited Baro. Baro said yes so they went home together.

When they arrived Sunhee showes Baro around. then they prepares lunch eating lunch , Sunhee brings Baro to the music room and played the piano. then they hang out in the living room , watching TV . It's already 6PM so Sunhee's mom got home from work. Sunhee introduced Baro to her mom. Baro greeted Sunhee's mom and introduced himself. since it already 6PM Baro need to go home. Sunhee's mom invited him for dinner but has to reject it.

At dinner Sunhee's mom asked about Baro.

"Baro seem to be cute. you guys look good together" says Sunhee's mom

"ahh.. mom.. we are just friends.. why are you being like this?" says Sunhee shyly

"why? am I being weird?" asks Sunhee's mom

"Sunhee , you mom is always like this. so don't worry" says Sunhee's dad who know Baro through the things that Sunhee's mom told him.

that dinner ended night , after shower , Sunhee texted Minjung. She wanted to text Baro but she forgot to ask for his number.

**CHAPTER 3: A Day Full Of Happiness**

The next day in school, Sunhee tries to get Baro's number. She wrote 'Can I have your number please' on a piece of paper and pass it to Baro. Baro opens the folded paper and read it. then he wrote down his number and something passed the paper back to Sunhee. Sunhee read it, secretly took her phone out and saved Baro's that she wrote her number and give it to Baro.

After school , Sunhee decided to give her brother a call. Her brother told her that she can come to the place he is at if she wants too. Sunhee quickly searchs for her mom for permission. after getting permission from her mom , Sunhee gets ready and go out. when she enters the room that Siwon is in , she was shock to see the other members of Super Junior. Sunhee is really close with Super Junior especially with Siwon , Donghae and Eunhyuk. Donghae quickly run towards Sunhee and hug her.

"long time no see"says donghae with a smile.

"yah! let go of my little sister" says Siwon with full of jealousy that Donghae hugs his little sister first.

"okay... Don't be jealous" says Donghae while letting go of Sunhee. Sunhee runs into her brother arms and hug him tightly. Siwon hugs her back.

"when is my turn?" says Eunhyuk waiting for his turn to get a hug. Donghae suddenly back hug Eunhyuk after hearing what Eunhyuk said. Eunhyuk turns around and hug Donghae back. Siwon let go of Sunhee and Eunhyuk walk toward Sunhee and hug her.

"do you really miss me?" ask Sunhee while giggling.

"yes! I really miss you Sunhee" answers Eunhyuk while pinching Sunhee's cheek.

"I miss you too, you know! " says Donghae who has join Eunhyuk pinching Sunhee's cheek.

"aahhh! it hurts... let me go" says Sunhee . Eunhyuk and Donghae lets go off Sunhee's cheek. Then Sunhee goes around and greet the other members with a smile and a hug.

Sunhee ate dinner with Super Junior and then go home. after showering , Sunhee text Baro and Minjung. She texted both of till late night.

**CHAPTER 4: Hug or Kiss**

It has been a few week since Baro transfered to Sunhee's school. Sunhee and Baro seems to get along very well. They go to recess together with Minjung and Lee Joon. Siwon already know about Baro. Sunhee and Baro are like best friend.

One day Baro ask Sunhee to meet him at the park during recess. So Sunhee went to the park and see that Baro was already waiting for her on the sat beside Baro who is holding a letter. Sunhee ask Baro why did he ask to meet him here. Baro didn't answer her question. He give the letter to Sunhee and ask her to read it. While Sunhee was reading the letter, Baro's face turn red and he ran face turn red after reading the letter.

*Ding Dong Daeng* Sunhee goes back to class when she hears the school bell rings. During class Baro and Sunhee didn't talk at all. When school ends Sunhee drag Baro to the park. Then give Baro a kiss. Baro was shock!

The Letter :

I know that we just know each other for a few week but I kinda have a little crush on you. I may not be perfect but I hope you can accept me. Hug me if you don't want to be my girlfriend and kiss me if you accept me - Baro

After that kiss Baro could stop smiling. He was speechless. He couldn't believe it.

"why aren't you saying anything?" ask Sunhee

"nothing. Just couldn't believe it that you accepted me" answer Baro who is still shock,

"Do you want me to pinch you or something?" ask Sunhee jokingly

"no , if this is a dream I don't want to wake up. If it is reality , it is the best thing ever." answer Baro who still couldn't believe it.

"oppa... you are not dreaming" says Sunhee while pinching Baro

"ahhh! it hurts... okay okay! I believe that I'm not dreaming. let me go." says Baro. even he it hurts being pinched but he is happy that it isn't a dream.

"ah! oppa! we need to tell Minjung and Joon" says Sunhee

"wae? why do we need to tell them?" ask Baro

"because I don't like keeping secret from my best friend and we already made a promise that there is no secret between us" says Sunhee with a smile

"okay. Lets go and meet them at Kona Beans. You text Minjung while I text Lee Joon. okay?" says Baro

"Okay oppa" says Sunhee. Baro can't stop smiling cause Sunhee is now his girlfriend and Sunhee calls him oppa.

They all agree to meet at Kona Beans. Sunhee and Baro rrived first. Sunhee greet Leeteuk , Sungmin and Kyuhyun's mom then order 2 hot taking the hot chocolate Sunhee sits besides Baro. When Minjung and Lee Joon arrive , they go and order their drink and then sit with Baro and Sunhee. Baro and Sunhee tells them that they are now a couple.

"Finally! I was hoping it would be like that. you guys looks really good together" says Minjung.

"ahhh unnie! " Sunhee and Baro's face turn red after hearing what Minjung said.

"look! both of your faces are turning!" says Lee Joon while pointing at our faces. Sunhee and Baro quickly cover their faces

"haha! you guys did the same thing at the same time. so cute!" says Minjung. Sunhee and Baro's face turn red even more!

"unnie! ahjusshi! stop saying that" says Sunhee who is still embarrass.

"me? ahjusshi? yah! why did you call me ahjushhi?" asks Lee Joon angryly

"hyung! just let her go" says Baro protecting his girlfriend

"so you are on her side now?" ask Lee Joon who is shock hearing what Baro just said

"of course! she is my girlfriend" says Baro with a smile

"ahh oppa.." Sunhee faces really red! like a tomato!

"its okay yeobo! I'm on your side" says Minjung to Joon

"unnie! you call that ahjusshi yeobo?" ask Sunhee while laughing

"ahh! wae? what the matter if she calls me yeobo? I like it and stop calling me ahjusshi" says Lee Joon

"I'll stop calling you ahjushhi , If you stop messing with me" says Sunhee who can't stop laughing hearing what Lee Joon just said.

They chatted till 6PM. Sunhee went home with Baro. Baro wanted to send her home. Sunhee get in to the house and heads to shower. after shower her mom called her to eat dinner. after dinner , Sunhee text Minjung and skype with Baro.

**CHAPTER 5: I'm Not A Fan Girl**

The next morning Sunhee's life goes own like always but the different is today that she isn't single the bus Sunhee sits besides Baro. Baro went to class first while Sunhee goes to the the way to class , Sunhee bump into Taemin. Taemin fell down so Sunhee helped him get up.

"oh! annyeonghaseyo! mianhaeyo. I was rushing to class that I run into you. so sorry! are you okay?" says Sunhee

".. it is okay.. yeah I'm okay.." answer Taemin

"I'll be more careful next time" says Sunhe

"oh.. okay" says Taemin. Taemin taught that Sunhee will be a total fangirl when she saw him. Sunhee left Taemin and go to class.

In class Baro asked Sunhee , why is she so late. Sunhee told him that she ran into Taemin. a few mins later the teacher come in and class starts. during recess taemin called Sunhee. since Taemin is their senior , Sunhee have to meet him.

"annyeonghaseyo. can I know why do you want to meet me?" Sunhee greet and asks Taemin a question

"annyeonghaseyo, I'm just curious about something." answer taemin

"curious about what?" asks Sunhee

"when you ran into me this morning , you doesn't seems to be fangirling" says Taemin

"ahhh... you are curious about that. why? do I need to be a fangirling?" says Sunhee

"no.. it is just weird.. do you know me?" says Taemin

"yes! you are a member of SHINee. You are the magnae" says Sunhee with a smile

"so you know me.. you don't like SHINee? " asks Taemin

"no.. SHINee is my 2nd favourite group" says Sunhee

"so why didn't you fangirling when we ran into each other? asks Taemin

"because I'm used at meeting artist" says Sunhee while giggling

"what do you mean?" asks taemin who is shock to hear Sunhee's answer

"my brother is Super Junior's Siwon. I usually hang out with Super Junior when I'm free. so I usually meets artist" says Sunhee

"oh! " before Taemin can finish his sentence , Sunhee gets a phone call from Baro who is worried about her,

"I need to go now, we can talk later. annyeong" says Sunhee . then she left Taemin alone. some of the girls keep staring at Sunhee cause they know that Taemin was in there.

When Sunhee go back to the class , Baro asks her why did Taemin call told him the whole thing. after listening to Sunhee's story Baro smiles.

*Ding Dong Daeng* the school bell rings! class starts and Sunhee start doodling. Baro joins her and wrote 'Baro Loves Sunhee' so Sunhee reply 'Sunhee Loves Baro too'. suddenly Baro's face turn red.

"ahh.. oppa! why are your face red " Sunhee whisper to Baro

"really! is my face really red?" ask Baro

"ne! are you okay?" answers Sunhee

"yeah. i'm okay. don't worry" says Baro

*Ding Dong Daeng* the school bells rings which means school is invites Baro over since her mom and dad won't be a home till Monday. So that day Sunhee spend the day with Baro. at 6PM Baro went home so Sunhee had her dinner alone. after having her dinner she calls Siwon. since tomorrow is weekend she wanted to hang out with told Sunhee that he will pick her up at 7AM tomorrow. Sunhee was so happy that she hop here and there. like always before she goes to sleep she text with Baro and Minjung.

**CHAPTER 6: A Day With Super Junior**

that morning Sunhee woke up early because she was so excited to spend the whole day with her quickly get ready and by 6.55AM she is already waiting for Siwon to pick her up. at 7AM the door bell rings. Sunhee opens the door and hug her get into the car. When they arrive, Siwon asks Sunhee to walk behind him just incase Eunhae tries to take Sunhee away from him. Sunhee just laugh and followed Siwon's weird behaviour make the other members curious. Then Eunhyuk pushed Siwon away and discover that Sunhee is behind him. Eunhyuk quickly hug who don't who don't really know what is happening goes to Eunhyuk.

"yah! hyuk jae ahh! stop hugging her!" says Donghae to Eunhyuk

"ahhh wae?what's wrong with me hugging my little sis" Eunhyuk reply

"hyung! she isn't your little sister! she's mine!" says Siwon angryly

"she is like my own little sister to me" says Eunhyuk

"Eunhyuk ahh. let go of her before Siwon gets really angry" says Donghae

"arasso" Eunhyuk sadly let go of Sunhee. a few second after Eunhyuk let Sunhee go Donghae hugs her.

"yah! let go of her! this is not fair" says Eunhyuk

"what is not fair! you already hugged her!" says Donghae

"oppa! let me go! i want to be with my oppa!" says Sunhee because she didn't want them to quarrel .

Donghae let go of her and then Sunhee walk towards Siwon. Kyuhyun suddenly come to Sunhee and invites her toplay starcraft. Sunhee excepted Kyuhyun's invitation and played starcraft with Kyuhyun.

During lunch Sunhee sat between Siwon and lunch sungmin and ryeowook asks if Sunhee want to go and look around. Sunhee saus of course! Then sungmin and ryeowook gave sunhee a tour while yesung and shindong follow them. After a while their manager calls them to have a rehearsal. Sunhee sat there alone in the waiting room while texting Baro. Suddenly Taemin enters Super Junior's waiting room

"oh! Annyeonghaseyo!" says Sunhee

"oh! Annyeonghaseyo. What are you doing here?" ask taemin

"I'm here to support my brother. " says Sunhee

"where are Super Junior?" ask taemin

"ahh! They are having their rehearsal right now" answer Sunhee

"I better get going now. Annyeong!" says taemin while walking out Super Junior's waiting room leaving Sunhee alone again. After super junior finish rehearsing they all play together. It is time for pre recording. Sunhee joins the other ELFs . Fanchanting with them. After pre recording they all go out to get some Junior finished their schedule at 1am. They all stayed at sunhee's house since they was too tired.

**CHAPTER 7: Please Be Careful**

The next morning Sunhee woke up and went to the kitchen. Breakfast is already been made by ryeowok. She sat down and eat her breakfast. After eating her breakfast , she goes to shower and get ready. Super Junior left the house after having breakfast. At 10AM Baro came to pick up Sunhee. They planned to go shopping together.

"oppa annyeong!" greets Baro and then hugs him

"annyeong! Are you ready?" says Baro while huging Sunhee

"ne! I am ready already" says Sunhee with a smile on her face

" lets go then!" Baro drived to the shopping mall.

When they arrive, there was already lots of people there. They walk to the shop called SPAO . At SPAO they bought a couple tshirt. Then they walk around that place. They also bought a couple ring! After shopping , They went to Handel & Gretel for lunch! Yesung's mom greeted Sunhee and Baro. Baro was also introduced to Jongjin who is Yesung's brother.

Then they go to lotte world to play! They had so much time that they didn't realise that it was already 6.30PM. They quickly bought some food for dinner and heads home. After eating dinner alone , Sunhee get to shower and get ready to sleep.

She had a really fun but tiring day. The next day was a normal school day. After school Sunhee rush back home to meet her parents. She was so happy that her mom and dad are home. She cooked lunch that day for her mom and dad. She do all the house work cause she wanted her parents to rest. After finish doing all the house work Sunhee go to music room and played the piano before going to her room and do her finished her homework and get ready to cook dinner. Sunhee accidentally cut herself while chopping some vegetable. She quickly bandage it and continue cooking. While eating dinner, Sunhee tried to hide her finger so that her parents won't notice it.

The next morning Sunhee went to schhol like school when Baro holds Sunhee's hand. Sunhee forgot about her hand. Baro looks at Sunhee's and shock.

"what happen to you hand?" ask Baro

"nothing. I was just clumsy and accidentally cut myself. it is nothing" answers Sunhee who doesn;t want Baro to be worried

"you should be more don't hurt youself" says Baro

"okay. I'll try to be more careful next time" says Sunhee with a smile.

"Sunhee! Someone wants to meet you" a boy shouted

"huh? who?" ask Sunhee

"I can't tell you. that person want to meet you at the park" that boy say

"ahh! arasso!" replied Sunhee. "oppa! I'll go and meet that person first. I'll be back later" says Sunhee while leaving.

When she reach the park, she saw Taemin sitting on the bench.

"ah oppa. why did you called me?" asks Sunhee

"nothing. Just want to ask you something." answers Taemin

"what do you want to ask me?" asks Sunhee

"can I have you phone number ?" asks Taemin

"ahh.. ne.. wae? why so you want my phone number" says Sunhee while typing her phone number into taemin's phone.

" ahh... nothing just in case of emergency"says Taemin while enetring his phone number into Sunhee's phone.

"okay then.. here you go" Sunhee gave taemin his phone back

"oh Thank you" says Taemin

"I'll should go now. annyeong" says Sunhee

"eum.. annyeong." says Taemin

Sunhee went back to class. Before Baro can ask her who called her. the bell rings and the teacher enters the class.

**FINAL: I Only Loves You**

after school is over Baro asked Sunhee who called her. Sunhee told him that taemin called her and asked for her phone day Baro sends SUnhee home. after lunch Sunhee recieve a text from Taemin asking her if she is free tomorrow after. Sunhee told him that she is free. So taemin asked her out. He said to meet him at the mall at after school. Sunhee text him back okay after getting permission from her mom. Sunhee goes to the music room to play the playing the piano she goes to her room and do her went to sleep after going her homework. her mom worke her up when it is time for dinner. after she ate dinner she washes the dishes and headed to shower. then she skyped with the person she love.

The next day , school goes on like always , after school Sunhee goes to the mall to meet she arrive at the mall she waited on the bench that is provided for shoppers. Taemin saw her from the back and quietly close her eyes and asks her to guess. of course Sunhee guessed spend the whole day shopping. Taemin bought lot of stuff for sends Sunhee home after dinner.

Sunhee gets back and head to shower. after shower she realize that Baro had been texting and calling her. She quickly ons her laptop and check if Baro is online. she apologized to Baro using skype. she told him the whole story. Sunhee fell asleep while skyping with Baro.

The next morning Sunhee goes to school by bus and sat beside Baro like always. They go to class together nd plays with Lee Joon and the bell rings they stop playing and the teacher comes in.

*Ding Dong Daeng* the school nell rings again meaning it is recess. They all go to the cafe and sat Sunhee gets a text from Taemin asking her to meet him at the park. Sunhee told Baro that she'll be seeing him later in class and leave Baro to meet taemin. baro who is full of curiousity about where is his girlfriend going followed her to ther park. there he watches Sunhee and Taemin talk together from far away.

"why oppa?" Sunhee asks Taemin

"Oppa want to ask you something." ask Taemin who is being brave

"what oppa? just asks me" says Sunhee

"do you have a boyfriend"Taemin asks Sunhee shyly

"ahh.. oppa why doyou asking that question?" before she could continue her sentence Taemin suddenly kisses her. Sunhee was so shock that couldn't thing of anything to do.

Baro ran toward Sunhee and Taemin. He pushes Taemin away and shouted " what are you doing to my girlfriend!"

"I didn't know that she have a boyfriend" says who is full of jealousy and anger punches Taemin. Sunhee quickly hugs Baro asking him to stop. Baro pull Sunhee to class and asked her why didn't she taemin that she already have a girlfriend.

" I was going to tell him then suddenly he kisses me." answer Sunhee who is till shock about everything

"then why didn't you do anything when he kisses you " asks Baro

"I was.." before she could finish her sentence , the teacher come in. when school is over Baro just left Sunhee alone. he would answer Sunhee's calls and text. when Sunhee get she ate her lunch and goes to the music room. she normally plays the piano but this time she played the drums. After playing the drums , Sunhee gets into her room and do her homework while listening to Super Junior's songs .After she did her homework , she recieved a text from Baro sayang 'lets break up'. Her broke into little pieces. She wanted to tell Siwon her problem but she don't have the guts cause she know that Siwon will totally piss off with Taemin. Sp after doing her homework she cried herself out to sleep. her mother woke her up to have dinner but she didn't wake up.

The next morning in the bus. Baro didn't even sit with Sunhee. Sunhee was hoping to talk to him. in class they didn't even say a word to each other because Baro keep listening to his Ipod. at recess Sunhee tried to talk to Baro but Baro runs away from her.

Just like yesterday when she got home she ate her lunch , plays the drum , do her homework whilelistening to Super Junior's songs and cried herself to next couple of days Sunhee didn't go to school which makes baro worried. Baro keep calling Sunhee but she didn't answer it. Sunhee took out her phone bettery cause she doesn't want to disturb. after a few days , Sunhee goes back to school. Baro was relief to see her but He still didn't sit with Sunhee on the bus and didn't even talk to Sunhee in class. Sunhee already tried explaining in class but sadly Baro keep ignoring her.

at recess Sunhee suddenly disappear which made Baro worried. after eating , he go out searching for Sunhee. He couldn't find her. since the bell already rang he go back to class. after school , he continue searching for Sunhee and He found her crying while hugging her note book and the love letter. He slowly walks towards Sunhee and hugs her.

"what are you doing here? just ignore me just like you did before" says Sunhee while crying

"I'm here because I was worried about you. I've been looking for you since recess." says Baro who is still hugging Sunhee

"why do you look for me? we are done already remember you ask to break up?" asks Sunhee

"Because you still haven't answer my question" answers Baro

"what question?" asks Sunhee

"why did you do anything when Taemin kissed you?" asks Baro while looking Sunhee in the eyes.

"I was to shock to do anything. why did you ignored me all this time? why did you broke my heart into pieces?" says Sunhee

"sorry that I did that to you."says Baro

"you know I only loves you. I would never break your heart" says Sunhee

"and you know that I only loves you too." says Baro while wiping Sunhee's tears

"so are we back together?" asks Sunhee

Baro gently kiss Sunhee and then whisper to her ears "yes. of course"

**OWNER: **minthe and secretstayafterlove

SOURCE: asianfanfics.


End file.
